vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Samuelonian City States
The period from 3900BP to 2508BP is known as the 'Great City States of Samuelonia' era. By 2508BP four great city states had emerged, which was Francisco, Correana, Jademine and Vallcadini. The four great city states were united in 2508BP to form the Kingdom of Samuelonia by King Samuelus II of Francisco. Early City States The first city states of Samuelonia started to appear around 3900 BP. The Great City States of Samuelonia *'Francisco' - 3900BP - 2508BP; Francisco, centered around the ancient city of Francisco. Francisco rose to become one of the Four Great Cities. *'Correanian' - 3900BP - 2508BP *'Jandemine' - 3900BP - 2508BP *'Vallcadini' - 3900BP - 2508BP *'Amadonii' - 3900BP - 2939BP; The Amadonii was a tribe and city state of northern Samuelonia. Amadonii were defeated by the Jandemine in 2939BP. *'Collowsi' - 3900BP - 2939BP; The Collowsi was a tribe and city state of northern Samuelonia. Collowsi were defeated by the Jandemine in 2939BP. *'Castatoni' - 3900BP - 3483BP; The Castatoni was a tribe and city state of southern Samuelonia. Castatoni merged with and became part of Vallcadini in 3483BP. *'Maluetti' - 3900BP - 3479BP; The Maluetti was a tribe and city state of southern Samuelonia. Maluetti was defeated by the Vallcadini in 3479BP. *'Astercun' - 3900BP - 3458BP; The Astercun was a tribe and city state of southern Samuelonia. Astercun was defeated by King Eudoxia of Samuelonia in 3458BP. *'Avolki' - 3900BP - 3510BP; The Avolki was a tribe and city state of central Samuelonia and was defeated in 3510 by King Kleos II of Samuelonia. *'Madarum' - 3900BP - 3512BP; The Madarum was a tribe and city state of central Samuelonia and was defeated in 3512 by King Kleos II of Samuelonia. *'Dubruk' - 3900BP - 3513BP; The Dubruk was a tribe and city state of central Samuelonia and was defeated in 3513 by King Kleos II of Samuelonia. *'Kingdom of Vispania – 3900BP – 2894BP; The Vispanese occupied the Vispania Island until they were defeated by the Kyriatans in 2894BP.' *'Kyriatan Federation 3900BP – 1894BP; The Kyriatan was a federation of colonies based in the Kyriakos Islands. The Kyriatans were conquered by Samuelonia in 1894BP.' *'Kingdom of Monetia – 3800BP – 2979BP; The Monetian Kingdom occupied the Montague Islands until they were occupied by the Kyriatans in 2979BP.' *'Kingdom of Gyr – 3600BP – 1901BP; The Gyr was a Kingdom occupying the Isles of Maria. The Kingdom of Gyr was conquered by Samuelonia in 1901BP.' Kingdom of Francisco-Correana In 3896 BP King Zeus fell ill and died. Queen Samoria, divided the Kingdom between her two son's, Prince Theodorus was named King of Francisco, along with the Ebine, Naithid and Phenisa territories and the younger Prince Nobarius was named King of Correna along with the Vassel states of Shuquilat, Minbarrium, Lamanerda and Makia. In 3870 King Theodorus of Francisco was murdered by his cousin, Theodosius, who proclaimed himself King of Francisco. The son of King Theodorus and rightful heir to the throne, Prince Agathangelos flees Francisco and takes up exile in Correana with his uncle. Relations between Francisco and Correana broke down and in 3864 BP, Prince Agathangelos led an army of 20,000 Correanian's on Francisco. Agathangelos was victorious at the Battle of Auldwin Hill, but was defeated by King Theodosius at the Battle of Francisco. Six years later, Prince Agathangelos led a second campaign to try and reclaim his crown. This time he had a larger army, 35,000 strong. Prince Agathangelos met King Theodosius at the Battle of Red Rivers where he destroyed the Franciscan army. After a great victory at Red Rivers, many Franciscans changed allegiances and Agathangelos' army stood at 50,000 strong when he marched on Francisco in 3864 BP. The siege on Francisco lasted two months, before the remainder of Theodosius' army switched sides and granted access to the city for Prince Agathangelos. King Theodosius managed to flee Francisco and took up exile on the Isles of Marnga. Prince Agathangelos was crowned King of Francisco upon entering the city. Kingdom of Francisco End of the Samuelonia Dynasty King Kallistrate short lived reign lasted only three years, between 3810 and 3807 BP. Kallistrate big mistake was the execution of a popular commander. Men loyal to the commander stormed the Royal Palace and bludgeoned the King to death. Egonus, a commander in the Kings army proclaimed himself the new leader of Francisco having killed Kallistrate's young son, ending the bloodline of House Samuelonia. Kallistrates wife, Queen Nuzia fled to Correana, where she proclaimed her brother, Anaxgoras Issia as the rightful King of Francisco. Anaxgoras led an army of around 5000 on Francisco and after three battles, in which Egonus lost, King Anaxgoras took the throne, beggining the reign of House Issia. Founding of the Red Order King Philotheos II of Francisco founded the Red Order in 3640 BP, a military order, tasked with defending the borders of Samuelonia against the Kylos. End of the Issia Dynasty Pamphilos took the throne when he was 55 years old. His only child died in birth and his adopted son, Issium, was rejected as a possible heir by the Council of Elders, for his lack of 'pure' blood. Upon Pamphilos' death in 3600BP, his cousin, Lycurgus of House Castilla took the throne. War of Central Samuelonia In 3517 BP King Kleos II of Francisco looked to strengthen his northern border. This led to Francisco invading central Samuelonia. The Kingdom of Madarum, Kingdom of Dubruk and the Kingdom of Avolki were powerless to resist the mighty Franciscan army and the three regions fall to Francisco after a 12 year campaign. Kleos died childless and the throne went to Leonidas of House Aicrem, the nephew of Kleos. The Astercun War King Kyriakos waged a new war against the southern tribes after he invaded Astercun. The Astercun tribes, including their Vassel states of Sedrun, Kellosi and Calusa backed the Astercun’s and in 3472BP under the Kellosi war lord Baktikas, met King Kyriakos in battle. The Franciscan’s were victorious but the Astercun tribes were strong and the war raged on for another 14 years. Towards the end of Kyriakos’ reign, the war began to go in favour of the Astercun tribes and in 3463BP King Kyriakos became the first king to die in battle when he was hacked down at the battle of Salt Hill. Eudoxia became king after his father was killed in battle against the Astercun tribes and continued the war and managed to turn the tide of the war and re-gained the upper hand. By 3458BP King Eudoxia was victorious and claimed the Astercun region for Francisco. Kingdom of Correana Kingdom of Jandemine Kingdom of Vallcadini Kingdom of Kyland The 3rd Alpinian War of Samuelonia In 3439 BP King Apollinarius of Francisco invaded Kyland. The invasion began in the north of the country and the king managed to take control of the far northern territory. The war became very costly and the losses were enormous to both sides. The war ended in 3434BP when King Apollinarius had to return to Francisco to deal with a large up rising by the central tribes, which called for Apollinarius' attention to be re-directed. Apollinarius had a number of forts built in northern Kyland before departing, leaving behind two legions, who were tasked to support the Red Order. The Northern tribes had began an uprise, supported by the Jandemine tribes. The war lasted 3 years and during that time Apollinarius died (of natural causes) without an heir and his nephew, Kleithos of House Nadazia became king. King Kleithos began has reign in war, but the war was nearly won and by the end 3431BP the up rising had been suppressed. In 3428BP Kleithos ordered a number of forts to be built along the Samuelonian side of the Black Mountains to defend the region from the Kylos. The Red Order were given control of the Black Mountain defences and a large number of minor nobility were given land holdings. These nobles were expected to build castles to protect there lands, beginning the period of the Athar castles. Rise of the Maritime Powers By 3800 BP the small island states in the Samuelonian Dark Sea region started to gain power, through a monopoly of trade. The first of these was to become the Kingdom of Vispania. The Vispanese were followed by the powerful Kingdom of Gyr, the Kingdom of Monetia and the Kyriatan Federation. Kingdom of Vispania Vispania Island was inhabited by Naithid tribes around 4000BP. The first settlers were to become what was to be the Kingdom of Vispania. The Vispanese became a talented maritime trade community and grew rich from trading along the Samuelonian coast. The city of Celticago was founded around 3500BP and the cities port became an important trade centre. By 3400BP the east coast city of Fetroit replaced the city of Celticago as the main city, thanks to its closer location to mainland Samuelonia. Between 3500 and 3400 BP, the Vispanese enetered a high period. In 3497 BP the Vispanese conquered the Barnibus Islands after the Salvonian War. In 3465 BP the Vispanese purchased the Western Samuelonia Islands and the Lysander Islands from the Kingdom of Amadonii. Then in 3449 BP the Vispanese purchased the south-west coastal region from the Kingdom of Francisco. The Kingdom of Vispania was to last until 2900BP, when the Vispanese were conquered by the Kyriatans after the Vispania War (2912-2894BP). Kingdom of Gyr Around 3600BP the Isle of Margna (Isles of Maria) was invaded by Axmyth of the Gyr tribe, who conquered the island. The Gyr tribe at the time were explorers, warriors, merchants, and pirates who raided wide areas around the Black Sea. Around 2100BP the Gyrish main source of income came from their lucrative slave trade. Gyrish pirates would raid coastal villages around the Black Sea and the inhabitants bought back to Marnga, where they would be sold on. Wealthy merchants would travel thousands of miles to visit the well stocked Gyrish slave markets. The Kingdom lasted until 1901BP, when King Bradus I, sent an army to conquer the island, in a bid to stop Gyr pirates from raiding the Dark Sea coastal cities and villages. Kyriatan Federation The Kryiatan Federation was an enterprising maritime trading culture and at its height, had colonies throughout the Samuelonian Dark Sea region. The Kyriatans were from the Kyriakos Islands and soon came to compete with the Vispanese as the number one maritime traders in the Samuelonian Dark Seas. By 3000 BP the Kyriatans overtook the Vispanese after a series of conflicts, where they took the Barnibus Islands, the Western Samuelonia Islands, the Apollinarius Isles, the Lysander Isles and coastal areas of the Saint Sembus, Saint Tiberius and Saint Augustus provinces from the Vispanese. The Kyriatans finally conquered their enemies in 2894 BP when they were victorious in the Vispania War, taking Vispania Island and the Montague Islands. Kingdom of Monetia The Monetians became shrewd maritime traders and there fleet of trade vessels grew to compete with the Kyriatans and Vispanese. The Monetian Kingdom lasted until 2979BP, when they were conquered by the Kyriatan Federation. After the collapse of the Monetian Kingdom, the Montague Islands became a colony of the Kyriatan Federation. The 4th Alpinian War of Samuelonia 3177BP-3171BP In 3177 BP the Kylos invaded Samuelonia. It was during the 4th Alpinian War that Palinos Eydenius rose to fame and became a national icon as he led the Franciscan army from the brink of defeat to saving the lands. The Kylos army had invaded the Saint Tiberius region and then headed north into High Samuelonia. City after city fell and it was only until King Gregorius of Francisco summonsed Eydenius, that the tide began to turn. Eydenius led the Franciscan legions, supported by a large Correanian army, into battle against the Kylos in the Battle of Anticum. Eydenius’ army smashed the Kylos and after a number of notable victories the King made Eydenius the Supreme Commander of his armies. By 3171BP the Kylos were pushed back over the Black Mountains. Eydenius continued into Kyland and conquered a substantial area of Kyland. Jandeminian Civil War The Jandeminian Civil War (2744-2736BP), was a conflict fought between the Noble House's of Jandemine. On one side was the Rosakian's, who wanted to abolish the Great Council and on the other side was the Zargunian's, who opposed any change to the Jandemine government. The 5th Alpinian War The end of the City State era is believed to have started with beggining of the 5th Alpinian War. In 2515 BP the Kylos Federation launched a new invasion into Samuelonia. After a slow war in which neither side made much progress King Theo was assassinated by a Franciscan Senator, Julius Dovinataris who had been bribed by the Kylos in 25 10BP. With the death of the popular King Theo, Amidias took to the throne of Francisco. The nation was at crisis point with Kylos forces, once again over running the nation. In 2509 King Amidias of Francisco fled the capital after Kylos forces besieged the city. Amidias lived out his 2 years as King in fear of the Kylos. By 2508BP, with the country falling apart, the head of the Kings Guard killed Amidias and his brother Samuelus II was made King. The arrival of King Samuelus II of Francisco is documented as the end of the City state era. See main article Main article: History of the Kingdom of Samuelonia Category:St. Samuel Category:History of Samuelonia